


After Hours

by gryvon



Category: Junjou Mistake, Junjou Romantica
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaka's working late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

The office was quiet. Someone had left a cup of coffee on his desk at some point. It was cold now. He'd taken two sips from it and then forgotten about it, drowning himself in the words on the page and the soft scratch of pen against paper. He only noticed the passage of time by the dwindling noise in the office, each of the voices that usually formed the background noise of his day slowly receding until he was left in silence.

He kept reading, turning the pages of the manuscript face down in a pile next to him. Occasionally he would write on one of the pages, jotting a quick note in the margins or circling a piece of text that needed changed. All in all, it was a good book. There were a few changes that would need to be made, but it was a solid piece of work. It was engaging, it drew the reader in. With proper editing, the book would be a best-seller.

The door opened, the sound only barely registering at the edge of his senses. He turned the page. Footsteps echoed against the tile. He scribbled a note in the margin at the top of the page. The scene needed expanded to provide more detail. He turned the page. The footsteps came to a halt behind his chair.

Ryuuichirou craned his neck up, wincing as his neck muscles protested the movement after being bowed over the manuscript for so long. Asahina stared down at him, his expression blank.

"Do you know what time it is?" Asahina did not sound happy.

Ryuuichirou blinked up at him. He turned to glance at the clock on his desk but stopped halfway, wincing as a spike of pain shot through his neck. Warm hands settled on his neck and he closed his eyes instinctively. Asahina's fingers dug into his skin, slightly painful at first but the pain receded as Asahina expertly loosened the knots of tension that had formed in his neck. He let himself relax into the touch. After spending so much time being in love with Asahina and thinking his love unrequited, he found himself savoring every moment that Asahina touched him.

The low moan that escaped his lips surprised both of them.

Asahina's hands froze and Ryuuichirou felt himself blushing all the way to his ears. He wasn't sure what he should do – if he should move or apologize or say something to alleviate the sudden tension between them.

As usual, Asahina was a step ahead of him. His hands started to move again, rubbing his fingers deeper into Ryuuichirou's skin. Ryuuichirou gasped slightly and bit his lip, but it merely muffled his next moan instead silencing it. The fingers moved down, rubbing circles against his spine and then sliding out to squeeze the muscles in his shoulders. He shivered. His head fell forward against his chest, baring his entire neck to Asahina's ministrations. He could feel his body turning boneless, but that wasn't the only reaction. Noises kept falling from his lips, soft, needy sounds that would have been embarrassing if there was anyone else in the office.

He wanted to see what Asahina's hands could do over the rest of his body. He wanted to stand up and bend himself over his desk and beg Asahina to take him. He wanted to drop to his knees and take Asahina into his mouth, sucking until the taste of him washed away the lingering remnants of the coffee he hand drank earlier.

The door opened suddenly and Asahina pulled away, pretending to busy himself straightening up Ryuuichirou's desk. Ryuuichirou dropped the manuscript he'd been reading into his lap, using it to cover the erection that had slowly been building all through the impromptu massage. He kept his head down, hoping that his hair hid the fact that he was blushing uncontrollably.

"I think it's a sign that you need to clean up more often, Isaka-san, if the president has to send his secretary down to tame your desk," one of the editors joked as he passed by.

Ryuuichirou didn't move. He listened as the man rooted around in his desk, opening and closing drawers before finally walking away.

"Good night, Isaka-san, Asahina-san."

Asahina murmured a goodbye for the two of them.

As soon as the door closed, Ryuuichirou let his head fall on to his desk, thudding dully against the wood.

"Perhaps we should go home, Ryuuichirou-sama?"

He nodded against the desk. "Yeah. Yeah, we should."

He stuck a post-it note between the pages of the manuscript to mark his place and clipped it back together. He left it on top of his desk along with his pen and turned off his laptop. After a few minutes, he finally gathered up the courage to look up at Asahina. The secretary was smiling fondly at him. He felt himself smiling back.

The ride home was quiet. Asahina drove, Ryuuichirou stared out the car window. His thoughts kept drifting back to Asahina's hands on his neck, ensuring that his blush never fully went away. As soon as they were home, he linked his fingers with Asahina's and pulled them towards his bedroom. Asahina let him.

Once the door was closed as they were safely in private, Ryuuichirou turned, still blushing, and stretched up on his toes to kiss Asahina. The other man's mouth opened easily for his own, letting Ryuuichirou explore for a few minutes before he pushed Ryuuichirou back to his feet and took control of the kiss. Asahina's hands pulled his shirt free from his pants and slipped underneath. His fingers dug into Ryuuichirou's lower back, making him break the kiss so that he could gasp for air. He let his head fall against Asahina's shoulder and didn't bother to hide his moans.

Asahina's hands pulled away after a minute to quickly divest Ryuuichirou of his clothing. Ryuuichirou followed slower behind, his fingers still working on the buttons of Asahina's shirt while Asahina was undoing his pants. Asahina guided them towards the bed and turned Ryuuichirou until he was lying face down on the covers. He spread his legs hopefully as Asahina settled behind him on the mattress but Asahina reached for the bedside table instead, opening the drawer and pulling out a bottle of lotion.

Ryuuichirou gasped loudly as a cold trail of liquid poured down his spine. He opened his mouth to complain but then Asahina's hands followed the trail of lotion from this tailbone up to his neck, gathering the lotion into his hands. Another moan echoed through the room as Asahina massaged his shoulders, repeating the motions from before but they felt more intimate this time without clothing in the way.

The hands moved down, pressing hard against his spine and then back up to rub circles into his back. Asahina's hands worked magic against his skin. Ryuuichirou melted against the sheets, slowly being reduced to a quivering mass of jelly by the hands running over him. He lost track of how many times he moaned, not caring how he sounded as Asahina's hands played against his skin, creating an orchestra of breathless gasps and low moans and needy whimpers. His hands gripped the sheets above his head and he fidgeted, growing more and more desperate for a different kind of touch.

Fingers pressed into the small of his back, spending several minutes working out the tension there before sliding down to squeeze Ryuuichirou's ass. He cried out and trembled. Asahina's hands held him down, keeping him from thrusting against the covers to get some sort of relief.

"Please," he moaned. "Kaoru, please."

The fingers continued to tease him until he was panting against the pillow.

"Please. Please. I need you, Kaoru. Please, fuck me. Please. Can't wait."

The fingers slid down, pressing a finger from each hand into his opening and pulling slightly, stretching him open. He sobbed into the pillow and begged for more. Another finger slid in, then another. They moved inside of him, repeating the same circular motion that Asahina had used down his back. He held onto the pillow like it was his lifeline and panted loudly.

Asahina's fingers rubbed over his prostate and he screamed, bucking his hips up into Asahina's touch, forcing the fingers deeper inside of him. He felt himself teetering on the edge.

"Ka... Kaoru... please... gonna come... s-stop... need you... inside..."

The fingers didn't pull away. They pressed against his prostate again. He bit his lip to keep from coming.

"Ah! No! Kaoru... want you... inside me... when I come... please... ple-"

His words were cut off as Asahina pushed two more fingers inside and circled his fingers over Ryuuichirou's prostate. He came against the sheets, shouting Kaoru's name. The fingers pulled out, giving him a momentary respite to breath. It didn't last long. Hands settled on his hips and then Asahina was pushing inside of him, filling the space his fingers had just vacated.

Ryuuichirou whimpered but he lifted his hips, pressing back into Asahina's thrust. They stayed like that, joined together, Asahina's hips pressed tight against Ryuuichirou's ass, for a long moment before Asahina finally moved. It was too much after the recent onslaught of Asahina's hands. He felt everything. His nerves were afire with sensation. Each touch, each thrust, each press of flesh on flesh was magnified, bringing him more pleasure than it ever had before. The massage had left him boneless but this undid all of that, winding him into one giant knot of tension, too wrapped up in pleasure to think of anything but the feeling of Asahina inside of him.

Asahina started out slow, dragging his cock inside of Ryuuichirou in a relentless slide. He gradually sped up. Ryuuichirou's hips were lifted and Asahina's hands guided him up onto his knees until he was kneeling on the bed, face against the pillows, ass in the air. Asahina adjusted his hips and sped up, increasing his pace until he was thrusting forward hard, pounding into Ryuuichirou. It was times like this that he liked the best, when Asahina took him roughly, cock buried deep inside and fucking him hard enough that he'd still feel it in the morning.

The soreness was just one more tie that bound him to Asahina.

A hand reached between his legs to stroke his erection. He tried to protest, tried to say that he couldn't come any more but no words came out. His body apparently disagreed. He felt himself hardening under Asahina's touch. His body was trained that way, trained to do what Asahina wanted, trained to respond for Asahina. He whimpered into the pillow as he felt himself building towards another release.

Asahina thrust hard inside of him and he came undone, screaming into the pillow as he came a second time. The world spun and went black momentarily. When he came too, he was lying flat on the bed. His thighs were wet and he felt boneless. He didn't ever want to move again.

"Are you alright, Ryuuichirou-sama?"

He blinked towards the voice and nodded his head slowly. There was a faint chuckle towards the edge of the bed. He heard Asahina walk away, then return. Cold, wet fabric pressed against his skin, feeling too rough against his over-stimulated flesh. He whimpered slightly and then the fabric was gone.

Asahina rolled, then lifted him, laughing softly as Ryuuichirou curled against him. He was tucked under the covers. Asahina slid in behind him, turning off the light before pressing himself tight against Ryuuichirou's back.

He was asleep as soon as Asahina's arms settled around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
